The present invention relates generally to a portable case which has compartments that a user may place their hands within to dry their hands. More particularly, the present invention is a nail care system where a user, after painting their nails, may dry their nails by placing their hands in a vertical orientation and into the drying compartments.
The provision of nail care services to individuals in the past has required the individual to visit a nail care salon which in general is remote from the normal activity of the individual. Not only is travel time and parking a problem, with respect to the provision of nail care services, the length of time required for such services as manicures, the sculpting and painting of nails, and provision of acrylic nails, tips or fills is also a problem.
Instead of taking the time to travel to a salon which provides nail care services, many people take care of their nails at home. The process of allowing painted nails to dry consumes a large portion of the time required to care for the nails. Thus, typical nail care devices provide a drying unit for a user to place their nails within to accelerate the drying process.
However, the drying portion of the typical nail care system requires the user to place their hands horizontally under the dryer. Such an arrangement requires a large footprint by the nail care device, requiring the user to clear a large space on a table to fit the device. As the nail care device is meant to be portable, the device should also be easy to set up and put away when finished.
Therefore, there is a need for a hand or nail drying device that allows a user to place their hands comfortably in front of them while drying their hands or nails. Further, the device should be compact so that a user may easily store the device when it is not in use.
The present invention is a nail care system that contains a portable case with integrated drying compartments. Preferably, the portable case has two vertically oriented drying compartments.
The vertical orientation is beneficial for several reasons. By way of example only, the vertical orientation allows the user to dry their hands in a comfortable position. Further, the vertical orientation allows the portable case to have a much smaller footprint than the typical nail care system.
It is yet another object of the invention to be able to lie the nail care system down on the floor horizontally and dry your toenails.